The Forgotten Heroes
by indy.marcroft
Summary: This is my first story so please read and give me feed back. Percy was betrayed and was banished from camp with his good friend Nico. but many years later is forced to come back and help the gods but something is different about him


**A/N:**** This is my first story on here so don't be too harsh but I don't really care so have fun reading ;D**

**Chapter one **

**Annabeth **

**Even after 2,000 years immortality feels awesome. Okay let's go back couple thousand years, right after Gaia was destroyed by the 7 half-bloods of the second great prophecy. Turns out the 7 were Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Gwen, Dakota and Percy. After they defeated Gaia and the giants they became famous.**

**That's when the problems started occurring. After the war was over, Poseidon claimed another son that he had 10 years ago but no one knew about him. The gods didn't care since there was no rule that forbid them to have no children anymore.**

**His name was Jake Morrison. We brought him to camp and trained him. He could never lose a fight to anyone except Percy. And that drives Jake nuts. He would challenge Percy and get Percy' sword at his throat.**

**By the way did I mention that after the war the gods agreed that their counterpart children have been apart for too long, so they combined the camps and built it right by the shore of the Hudson River so we could be close to Olympus.**

**Now you might think ewww the Hudson River is bad but No, since we were building camp there Poseidon helped the spirit of the river clean it up. Now it looked beautiful and like the ocean. **

**Then later on when Jake got used to camp he got offered a quest, to find Zeus' master bolt which has been stolen again by some demigod that still supported Kronos and Gaia. After he defeated the thief and brought the bolt back, he stole the spot light from Percy. Now Percy was okay with that because he hated limelight. But I still couldn't believe they would forget about the greatest hero ever, so fast. **

**No one gave Percy a second look except his friends. But they still admired his sword skills. So that was that. **

**Now couple weeks later I was just walking around in camp looking for Percy, when I heard a loud commotion in the arena.**

**I ran towards it, when I got there I saw Percy and Jake fighting. I thought they were just having their usual contest, but that wasn't it because even when Jake was kneeling Percy didn't stop. He raised his sword to strike Jake. As he was about to bring down his sword there was flash of light and the gods stood there blocking Percy.**

**"What do you think you're doing?" Zeus asked.**

**"He..." Percy was about to say but got cut off by Poseidon saying **

**"No. You have brought great shame to my name by attacking your brother who is an excellent hero. From now on I disown you as my son." **

**"But..." Nico tried say but got cut off by Hades.**

**"he is clearly jealous that his brother is a better hero than him" Hades said.**

**"But he..." Percy tried to say but this time I cut him off.**

**"They are right Percy. What's wrong with you? Why are you trying to kill your 14 year old brother? You know that's it you're a jerk and we are through" as I helped Jake up. **

**"Okay then you heard Perseus. From now on you are banished from this camp. You're an outcast, pack whatever belongings you have and leave" Zeus declared.**

**"And I will need my weapon back" Poseidon ordered.**

**"Okay my lord" Percy said handing Poseidon riptide and walking away.**

**We watched as he exited the camp's boarder line. After he left Poseidon turned to Jake and gave him riptide.**

**"Here you go son cherish it well."**

**After that the gods flashed away. After they left I asked Jake what happened. But he didn't answer, so I just led him to the infirmary.**

**A week past and no sign of Percy, we called his mom she hadn't seen him, we call Paul he didn't see Percy either. I was starting worry about him, and regretted what I said to him.**

**I was sitting on the porch of the big house when I saw Nico walk out of the Hades cabin with a backpack on his shoulder.**

**I ran up to him and asked "where are you going?"**

**"To find Percy, my best friend" he said with hatred in his voice. **

**"Why? The gods forbid us from having contact with him" I said raising an eyebrow. **

**"I don't care, they were unfair to him and so were you" he said getting mad.**

**"What do you mean? He was about to kill Jake so he got what he deserved" I said.**

**"No, Percy wasn't going to kill him; e was just going to teach him a lesson by giving him a couple scars. He was mad that was insulting his mum and if you heard the things he was saying you would want to kill him too" Nico explained. **

**The new information struck me like a sharp knife. No wonder Percy did what he did.**

**I knew he'd never act without a reason. And Nico was right I was unfair to him. I didn't let him explain his story. And now he is gone forever and I will never see him again.**

**I started to cry but Nico just walked away. After that I was always depressed, never got the happy feeling again. **

**A month later the god gave us gifts for the war. They made the 6 half-bloods of the prophecy along with me, Thalia, Dakota, Bobby, Jake and a couple more immortal.**

**And ever since that day I searched the planet looking for Percy only to end up with nothing.**

**I hated Jake after what Nico told me. I had confronted him about it, but he just ignored me.**

**And now 2,000 years later the gods realized that the Titans and the giants along with Gaia are waking again. The kids who were made immortal were called to Olympus for the news the fates were going to give us.**

**When we got there I saw the three old ladies standing there but with a boy in a black hoodie over his head with black jeans and black Jordan's on the left. And on their right stood a boy wearing a blue hoodie over his head with blue jeans and a blue pair of Jordan's.**

**As the fates were explaining, to the gods that they must get help from the banished hero's. When they said that the two boys tensed up and the gods looked confused.**

**"What do you mean the banished hero's? We never banished any hero's" Zeus states. **

**"You must think on that. Think back, way back. And while you set up a plan for the fight we will leave our subordinates to help. Don't worry they are very skilled" the fates said.**

**"But mistress..." the blue boy started to say while the black boy looked the fates. **

**They raised their hands making the boy stop.**

**"I know you hate them but we must all work together to survive. After this is all over we can get back to normal and you can hate the gods again. But for now we must all work together" they said at the same time.**

**Then the boys agreed reluctantly and said "yes mistress" and bowed. After that the fates shimmered away leaving the boys Alone. They walked together towards us and stood at the end. While they were walking I saw the blue Boy had a blue mask on that showed only his eyes and the same was for the black boy except his mask was black.**

**As the gods started to talk again I walked to them and introduced myself.**

**"Hello I am Annabeth goddess of architecture." **

**They hesitated then the black boy shook my hand and said "Hello I am Shadow and that is Torrent. He doesn't speak much and he really hates the gods and don't ask why because it's personal." **

**I looked torrent up and down then stared into his eyes which shifted to pitch black with a red 6 pointed star which felt like someone was staring into my very soul.**

**After that, I walked back to my seat and listened to the gods talk.**


End file.
